


harmful

by michelle_aria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_aria/pseuds/michelle_aria
Summary: Просто в какой-то момент смотреть на Саихару Шуичи стало для него преступлением: наркотиком, отказаться от которого почти невозможно, но нужно, если хочется нормально жить.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	harmful

_«Холодно сегодня»_

«Холодно сегодня», — именно эту фразу из всех возможных после недлинной паузы неловко бормочет Шуичи, прикрывая глаза. И именно эта фраза отчего-то кажется какой-то _не такой_ , заставляя отвлекшегося на проезжающие мимо парка машины Ому всё же окинуть того придирчивым взглядом, смягчившимся в одно жалкое мгновение.

Кокичи невольно улыбается в ответ и — честно? — в этот момент хочет со всей силы ударить себя по лицу.

Руки Шуичи бросаются в глаза. Расцарапанные их с Акамацу котом, покрасневшие от холода, выточенные запястья никогда еще не казались ему такими странно-притягательными — и никогда еще он себя так за это не ненавидел.

Просто в какой-то момент смотреть на Саихару Шуичи стало для него преступлением: наркотиком, отказаться от которого почти невозможно, но нужно, если хочется нормально жить.

_Но снова и снова Ома проваливался, в очередной раз ловя себя на постыдной мысли._

Кокичи не знал, когда это началось: Кокичи мог только гадать, ослушиваясь самого себя, и усмехаться, высчитывая по сотому разу выкрашенные в синий пряди его длинной пушистой чёлки, блестящей в свете солнца, ламп и уличных фонарей.

Они никогда не виделись ночью и никогда не увидятся — и он уже об этом даже не жалеет: хоть какой-то прогресс за несколько лет, хоть какой-то повод для честной гордости.

Телефон Шуичи вибрирует, заставляя того дернуться от неожиданности. И когда Ома смотрит на его пальцы, мигом забегавшие по клавиатуре смартфона, — потому что ему бы сейчас смотреть на что угодно, кроме его лица, что сейчас несомненно счастливое, думает он, вспоминая его улыбки-взгляды, обращенные к Акамацу и от одного такого воспоминания его передергивает, — ему кажется, что ничего красивее он в жизни не видел.

Саихара постоянно забывал одевать перчатки, из-за чего его руки наверняка болевшие куда сильнее, чем у самого Омы, — который, к слову, был тем еще мерзляком, — пусть Шуичи видимого дискомфорта и не показывал, не становились из-за этого некрасивыми. Что-то в этом Кокичи даже нравилось. Больная красота почему-то всегда его привлекала.

И если Шуичи забывал свои, то Ома постоянно забывал приносить с собой запасные в стремлении как-нибудь невзначай подкинуть их тому при встрече. И кто его знает, чего он хотел этим добиться; кто знает, почему хотел вообще.

Кокичи вздыхает, отворачиваясь и вставая со скамьи.

Всё бы ничего, не описывала бы эта фраза — _«кто знает»_ — всю его жизнь с самого чёртового рождения.

Воздух вдруг оседает в лёгких колючим льдом, заставляя тихо откашляться. Шуичи отрывается от телефона и недоуменно смотрит на него. Ома ничего не говорит.

Его горло болело с самого утра. Ему еще никогда не было на это настолько плевать.

Кокичи проверяет свои карманы, когда Саихара кидает смартфон обратно в сумку и тоже медленно встаёт.

Пальцы болят: даже через черные перчатки с белыми полосами его руки мерзнут, и он встряхивает запястьями, чтобы попытаться это унять. Не получается. Но болели ли только его руки и горло? _Разве можно было унять это лишь парой движений?_

В карманах не было ничего.

— Ты что-то потерял?

Ни ключей, ни мелочи, ни запасных перчаток. Абсолютное ничего, лишь торчали нитки растрепавшихся швов дешевого серого пальто из плотной ткани.

— Нет, ты что? — Кокичи нагибается и вопреки всему бегло осматривается по низу аллеи. И там, внизу, нет ничего, кроме снега, примятого подошвами их кроссовок: ни ключей, ни денег, ни перчаток, и это, в принципе, ожидаемо. Что он _вообще_ хотел увидеть? ~~— Это всего лишь моё никчёмное сердце, не беспокойся.~~  
  
И ослепительно улыбается, всё же встречаясь с Саихарой взглядом, когда снова встает на ноги, — и улыбается ослепительно _настолько_ , что тот краснеет, факт чего Кокичи с гордостью воспринимает, как очко в свою пользу, ~~— пускай, это, наверное, ведь, просто от мороза, -~~ пускай это всё еще жалкое ничто по сравнению с его соперником. Оме не выиграть в _этой_ игре — и это аксиома.

— Тебе ведь пора, Шумай?

Но почему же тогда так сложно с ней смириться? _Почему же так сложно уйти, глядя на то, с какой легкостью это делает Шуичи?_

— Да, — он грустно вздыхает, взъерошивая волосы у себя на затылке, и неловко улыбается. — Прости.

— Всё в порядке.

Ома как-то удрученно опускает взгляд вниз, краем глаза видя, как Шуичи забирает со скамьи свою сумку.

И всё-таки… _Когда они так отдалились друг от друга? Когда темы для разговора закончились? Когда Каэде в первый раз прошлась с Саихарой под руку или когда обручальные кольца сковали им пальцы?_

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Ома Кокичи ненавидел правду, зиму, и Акамацу Каэде. Ома Кокичи любил ложь, виноградную газировку ~~, и Саихару Шуичи~~. Он часто отвечал «кто знает» на вопросы и терпеть не мог, когда о нём беспокоились. А ещё он был тем ещё эгоистом.

По воскресеньям он встречался с друзьями в библиотеке, в которой же и работал ~~, а дома, уныло листая новостную ленту, думал, что хуже быть и не могло~~.

У него не было вредных привычек: он не пил, не курил ~~и вовсе не страдал от безответной любви.~~

Он был чист, он был в порядке и он был уверен в этом, как ни в чем другом, когда прощался с Саихарой в тот день, раз за разом бросая взгляд на кольцо, блестящее на его безымянном пальце и отчего-то пробирающее всё тело отчаянием по самую глотку.

_Но он опять безбожно себе врал._

Это был ноябрь, в двадцатых числах уже начавший покрываться снежной периной, когда он опять вырубился после работы часов на десять, стоило только прийти домой.

Это был ноябрь, полный ядовитого холода, надоевшего до глубины души, когда он, проснувшись и открыв окно, увидел, как снег оседает на улицу тонкими пластами, и тут же его захлопнул.

Это был ноябрь, с самого начала отчего-то ставший таким ненавистным, что закончились слова, когда ему на телефон во второй раз за месяц пришло сообщение.

«Двадцать седьмое число, в семь часов вечера. Обязательно приходи! Думаю, нам будет о чём поболтать ;)», — написала ему Каэде.

И тем вечером, таким холодным и таким отвратительным, что, казалось бы, когда хуже быть и не могло, как обычно думал Ома, вытягивая ноги на кровати и отупело пялясь в потолок, _хуже стало сильнее вдвое._

Кокичи смеётся как-то отчаянно, когда читает это и хочет выбросить телефон в урну и больше никогда про него не вспоминать, когда этот его порыв угасает в пару секунд, и когда он, вздыхая, скрепя сердце печатает в ответ чёртово «да».

Как же он ненавидел себя за это. Как же он ненавидел нарушать собственные законы. Как же он ненавидел Акамацу.

Но одно лишь воспоминание, удушающей скобой схватившее его вдруг за шею, дало понять, что не согласиться попросту было нельзя. И от этого его наркотика — увы и ах — не избавиться, как бы не хотелось _и как бы сильно его он не убивал._

В конце концов, главный преступник в своей жизни — он сам и никто больше, думает он, прокусывая губу чуть ли не до крови.

В конце концов… _до послезавтра целых полтора дня._

_Это был ноябрь, в конце которого Шуичи и Каэде отмечали годовщину своей свадьбы._


End file.
